


Choc crânien

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [553]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, DFB-Pokal, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas ne pensait pas être observé par lui.
Relationships: David Abraham & Lucas Torró, Thiago Alcântara/Lucas Torró
Series: FootballShot [553]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Choc crânien

Choc crânien

Lucas ne peut pas contenir sa tristesse. Il revient de blessure, il joue, ils perdent. Bien sûr c’était prévisible, et tout le monde aurait pu l’annoncer sans peur, mais pour eux, pour les simples joueurs qu’ils sont, pour l’aigle qu’ils portent sur la poitrine, Lucas ne peut pas l’accepter. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre et tout donner, à force de sueur et de sang, ils ne peuvent pas courir aussi longtemps, se donner au maximum, pour ça… Pour un échec supplémentaire. Pour une défaite de plus au palmarès. Pour ne voir que les sourires des adversaires, pour voir les larmes de ses amis. Ce n’est pas possible. C’est inacceptable. Injuste. Lucas mord l’intérieur de sa bouche en essayant de ne pas frapper un mos de terre à ses pieds. Il donnerait tout pour échanger l’ordre des chiffres et donner à sa famille d’adoption cette victoire. Comment vivre avec ce poids de honte et de douleur sur la poitrine quand il ne peut que rester sur le terrain à observer les tribunes vides, les voix de gens qu’il ne connaît pas autour de lui, les perles brillantes de tristesse de ses amis aux alentours. Il ne peut pas retrouver de force pour ce soir. Il ne peut plus rien réparer pour arranger les choses.

Lucas donnerait cher pour confier à ses amis des bonnes paroles pour qu’ils puissent se remettre sur pied et tout oublier, pour qu’ils puissent aller mieux et continuer de se battre avec passion, sans repenser au passé. Il peut sentir la main d’Alcantara se poser sur son épaule. Lucas ne sait pas s’il veut lui parler, ils sont tous les deux espagnols, certes, mais ça ne suffit pas pour forger des liens. Surtout pas avec la défaite amère dans sa gorge. Surtout pas quand il repense à la faute d’Hinti et à tout le bordel que ça a provoqué, à Hernandez essayant de se battre avec leur capitaine. Non, il n’a pas tellement envie de dialoguer avec l’une des causes de la défaite de son équipe ce soir. Espagne ou pas. Lucas se détourne de son regard pour aller relever Daichi, s’il doit compter sur quelqu’un pendant la soirée, ça ne sera pas un joueur du Bayern.

La défaite était violente. Finir contre le mur d’un des vestiaires de l’Allianz est pire. Il est déjà fatigué de la demi-heure qu’il a joué, mais ça ne s’arrange pas avec le temps. Il aimerait pouvoir dire qu’il est confiant, mais il ne peut pas l’être en face du regard de haine de Thiago. Il est celui qui a perdu pour l’amour de Dieu ! Il est celui qui devrait lui en vouloir ! Il n’y a personne autour d’eux, Lucas est seul pour faire face à l’autre milieu de terrain, et même s’il lutte, il n’arrive pas à se défaire de son emprise. Il se sent malade près de lui, comme si la fatigue venait trafiquer ses organes pour lui faire comprendre qu’il doit se reposer pour faire passer la douleur, mais il ne peut rien faire dans ces conditions. Le souffle chaud du plus âgé ne le met pas plus en confiance.

« C’est dommage que tu doives jouer ici, tu es plutôt mignon, Torró. » Il n’a plus l’habitude d’entendre quelqu’un lui parler espagnol, pas avec ce genre de voix en tout cas, David et Gonça sont si doux par rapport à lui

« Tu ne devrais pas rester aussi proche de moi, Alcantara. » Lucas ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il essaye juste de garder son calme pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction

« Et si je veux être aussi proche de toi, Lucas… ? » C’est un soupir, intense et profond, contenant tout ce qu’il craignait, Lucas peut presque sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau, il ne sait pas si c’est désagréable ou délicat, il commence à avoir peur de l’autre espagnol

« Pas pour aujourd’hui. » Lucas mord sa lèvre inférieure quand il voit David poser sa main sur l’épaule du milieu de terrain pour le déloger, il ne peut pas lui en être plus reconnaissant…

« On se reverra, mi lindo. » Thiago tapote sa joue avant de repartir, David ne lui lançant rien de plus qu’un regard noir, avant de se retourner vers lui, pour vérifier qu’il allait bien

« Il ne t’a pas fait mal ? »

« Non, ça va, je crois… »

« Lucas, s’il t’a fait quelque chose, sois sûr que je finirais ce qu’Hinti a commencé. »

« Capitano… »

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> "Text me back"  
> "U there?"  
> "Oh common babe answer"  
> "Hate u"  
> "Can't wait to see ur curls Lucas"
> 
> "Please stop." Lucas finally answers, before blocking him


End file.
